Slice Of Leaf: HTF Drabbles
by RainstormWrites
Summary: Ever wondered what the life of the Happy Tree Friends was like when they aren't dying in tragic and gory ways? Read all about it here, in Slice of Leaf, a series of humorous slice of life drabbles set in Happy Tree Town. Rated T to be safe.
1. Catching Air and Catching Feelings

**Hey there, and welcome to Slice of Leaf, a series of Happy Tree Friends fanfictions centered around the more normal aspects of life in Happy Tree Town. There's probably still gonna be some gore, though. What did you expect? I'll give heads-up. Anyhoo, read it now.**

* * *

"Check this out!"

"Nice one!"

Cuddles and Toothy flew through the air on skateboards, staking perfect landings on either side of the skate ramp they were occupied with. It was a perfect day for spending at the skate park, with a nice breeze and a quiet space. No one else had chosen to take advantage of the day like they had, which left them with the park to themselves. At least for a little while.

"Hey, Cuddles. Don't look now, but…"

Ignoring Toothy's advice, Cuddles whipped his head around and felt his face heat up. Sitting on a bench nearby were Giggles and Petunia, smiling warmly at the pair and laughing a little bit.

"Oh, crap," whispered Cuddles, tugging on his ear. This would be a perfect opportunity to impress Giggles, but what if he got nervous? He may have been an epic skateboarder when it was only Toothy he was showing off to, but his girlfriend was a whole different story. He thought fast, hoping he'd be able to pull something off.

"Check out this epic 360 shark grind flip, dude!" he told Toothy loudly, winking at Giggles, who beamed.

"That's not-" began Toothy, before he saw where his friend was looking. He rolled his eyes and smirked, saying "Go ahead," mouthing "be careful."

Cuddles pushed off on his board, trying to ignore Giggles' eyes. He grew in speed as he started up the ramp, making a quick twist and pushing off into the air. For a moment, he was flying, before coming back down-and coming down hard. He felt a sharp pain through his leg and yelped, falling onto the hard concrete and scraping his knees.

His vision went fuzzy, but he saw Giggles running over to him. "Aww, poor thing!" she cried, helping him up and letting him lean on her. "Are you okay? I'll take you to a doctor!"

As Cuddles limped away and Toothy glared at him over his shoulder, he shot back a smirk at his friend. _Worth it._

* * *

 **...and then he died because the story is now out of my control and they live in Happy Tree Town. Hope you enjoyed the first Slice of Leaf drabble! Oh, and forgot to mention it earlier, but requests are OPEN. If there's something you want to see in here, drop me a review or a PM! Keep it PG-13 at the most, though.**


	2. Agoreable

Handy screamed in terror as he ran as fast as he could down his hallway, looking for a way he could escape the situation. Behind him, Fliqpy ran with quick, even strides, breathing heavily. In his right paw, he held a serrated knife.

The panicked beaver attempted to turn a corner, skidding on the floor, his nubs flailing in the air. His tail flung out in an attempt to keep his balance, sending a vase crashing to the floor and raising a cloud of dust.

Fliqpy ran around the corner smoothly, straight into the dust cloud. The vicious bear stopped in his tracks after reaching the irritant, yellow eyes watering. His nose twitched. "Heh-chht!"

Handy stopped. He stared. And then he collapsed in laughter. "Oh my gosh, that sounds like a kitten! Do it again, it's adorable!...I'm going to die."

Fliqpy growled, but it was interrupted by a coughing fit. By the time he had straightened himself out, the green bear's teeth had straightened and his eyes had faded back to normal. "What did I do this time?" Flippy asked sadly.

Handy grinned obnoxiously. "Actually, not much. But you provided me with a beautiful and long-lasting memory."

* * *

 **by the way according to this headcanon it is also canon that flippy sneezes like a gunshot and has to do it into a tissue or he scares himself (and probably everyone else)**

 **Remember to send requests!**


	3. Prickly Sitter

**These chapters are canon to each other, meaning they all take place in the same universe. -Rain**

Flaky sat peacefully, reading a book. All things considered, babysitting a sleeping child wasn't the worst way one could spend an afternoon.

When Pop had called her with the offer, she had been a little apprehensive. After all, she wasn't even that good at taking care of herself, let alone a baby. Fortunately for the anxious porcupine girl, babysitting Cub wasn't the ordeal she had made it out to be. He was already asleep when Flaky had arrived, and Pop said that she was free to help herself to anything in the house as long as Cub was okay.

He hadn't woken up yet, and Pop was due home soon if her timekeeping was right. Flaky turned a page, and suddenly Cub's screaming sounded from upstairs.

Flaky, startled, flinched so badly she poked a hole in the couch. She winced. _Better fix that after I see what's bothering him._

Flaky went upstairs, Cub still wailing loudly. As soon as she entered the nursery room, she was hit full force with the source of the problem.

 _Oh, hell. I was hoping I didn't have to deal with this._

From the smell in the room, it was clear Cub had had an accident in his diaper. Flaky sighed, then gagged. Well, she'd just have to try and breathe through her mouth.

She hoisted up the baby to carry him into the bathroom, only to be met with an even louder scream. _Oh...quills._

She took the baby and pressed him to her chest instead, noting with panic that the bear cub was bleeding a little. Hopefully there were bandages in the house.

She took Cub into the bathroom, took the diaper off and dumped it in the trash while pinching it between two fingers. The clean diaper application was an easier task.

Luckily, Pop had a full stock of bandages in the bathroom cupboard, which Flaky supposed was obvious given what went down in Happy Tree Town normally. She applied them to a few spots on Cub, who gurgled, placated.

She picked up the baby again, preparing to lay him back down to sleep, when suddenly Cub's happy sounds turned into retching, and Flaky felt something warm running down her chest.

She felt a wave of nausea run through her. _When I get home, I'm taking a hot shower right away._


	4. Swimming in Lies

Petunia laughed, her tail stirring the waters of the swimming pool. Her friends surrounded her, occasionally diving under the water or swimming around. The atmosphere was charged with positive energy, like most swimming pools on hot days. The pool was full of Happy Tree Friends enjoying the summer.

Petunia dove underwater, and came face-to-face with a dirty, wet and crumpled band-aid. The blue skunk came back up coughing water. "There's a band-aid at the bottom of the pool!"

Giggles cringed. "Gross. Hey, want to watch the boys have a cannonball contest?"

Petunia blinked. "What? How are you not more concerned about this? It's a dirty, used, disgusting band-aid, at the bottom of the swimming pool we've been using!"

"Yeah, and? It's gross, but it's not like stuff like that doesn't happen in the pool all the time."

Petunia felt her eye twitch. "W-what?"

Giggles paled. "Oh. You know, never mind. I misspoke and-"

"What happens in the pool, Giggles?''

Her best friend looked uncomfortable. "Do you want to get out? Because we can get out. We can sunbathe or something…"

"Giggles, what happens in the pool?"

"Well, uh, sometimes, when there are little kids in the pool-"

"What."

"They, uh, sometimes, they...they urinate."

At home, and far away from the water, Petunia considered. Drowning hadn't really been that bad, she supposed, seeing as she had fainted and was more or less asleep during it. It was better than what had happened to everyone else in the pool, anyway. They should have had the hindsight to realize Flippy wouldn't do so well with things called "cannonballs."


	5. Fatal Attraction

**Do I feature Flippy/Fliqpy too much? The answer is yes. Yes I do. Am I going to stop featuring him so much? Hell no.** **Also, neossophobia is fear of chicks. I have no idea if there's actually a word for that, so I took it from the greek word for chick. This is a bit longer than the other drabbles so far, because, uh, I really like Flippy/Flaky.**

Flaky ran around in a panic, reminding herself to update her phobias list later on. Neossophobia was going to have to share first place, because getting ready for a date was the most terrified she had ever been in her whole life.

Well, it wasn't entirely the dating process she was terrified of. She had been on a few dates in her time; not many, but a few. But those had been with generic guys, the sort that had nothing interesting to say, the sort that didn't really care about her. This was different. This was Flippy.

Her relationship with the green war veteran was complicated, to say the least. They were friends...well, Flippy and Flaky were. His other side wasn't so friendly.

Flaky couldn't help herself. Every time she looked at her friend, there was a tiny echo of the other part of him, the part that had hurt her before. She was afraid that if she exposed herself to Flippy, she'd expose herself to Fliqpy.

But the side of him that she knew...that side was caring, and brave, and smart, and kind. And she knew he would never hurt her, because he had told her so. He had told her two days ago, actually, right before he asked her out. And that side was the reason she was running around in a panic, making sure her quills lay flat (ish).

Her doorbell rang and Flaky screeched, before shushing herself in annoyance. _Control yourself._

She opened her front door. Flippy held a bouquet of roses in varying colors. He blushed as he held them out for her. "Giggles told me you like these."

She smiled. "I, um, I do. Thanks."

She went to put the flowers in water, and the two set off to the movie theater. Flippy had bought two tickets to see a new comedy movie, and Flaky was actually pretty excited. When they arrived at the theater, Flippy insisted on paying for refreshments. "What, you think I can't pay for my own things?" Flaky said half-jokingly, raising one eyebrow.

"What? It's a first date, I should treat you."

Despite the pair's high hopes, the movie was not going well. The plot was boring and the characters were annoying, and a bunch of animals sitting behind the couple kept talking loudly to each other about what was going to happen next.

When the loud animals started throwing popcorn at the screen, hitting Flaky and Flippy, the red porcupine stole a glance at her partner. He looked tense and annoyed, his eyes fixed on the screen. Despite herself, Flaky felt a tiny ounce of fear run through her. "Do you want to get out of here?" she whispered. "This movie isn't that great, and I'm hungry. I could do with something to eat."

Flippy tore his eyes from the screen and nodded, facing Flaky now. "Yeah. Food sounds good."

Unfortunately for the two, the romantic dinner spot they had picked out wasn't much better. Someone began setting off fireworks outside, and Flaky was quick to insinuate that she was losing her appetite once Flippy began stabbing at his food with a fork.

They decided to walk through the park, which proved for a nice change in pace. At this time of day, the porcupine and bear were free to sit under a tree and watch the sunset without interruption.

Flaky stole a glance at Flippy, who looked serene. It was obvious he was enjoying the moment. To her joy, Flaky realized she was, too. Maybe she had been being too paranoid. Maybe, she could start loving Flippy for Flippy.

A horn sounded, and both of them jumped. Lumpy was rattling through the dirt roads in a huge, clunky truck. Flippy's patience was growing thin. He let out a low growl, teeth hardening into points. His pupils began to dilate...and then he saw Flaky.

She was cowering behind the tree, every quill on end. She was terrified. Terrified...of _him._ The anger drained out of Flippy and he slumped forward. "I don't think this worked out. Maybe we should go."

Flaky stepped forward. Now that she and Flippy had both come to their senses, she felt a sharp pang of guilt running through her. She really had enjoyed spending time with the green bear. A lot, actually. As she thought, she realized something. Abandoning Flippy would hurt more than embracing him. They could ride out their individual storms as a team.

She stepped forward and took his paw. "Hey," she said softly. "There's still time to spend the night together."

* * *

Cuddled under a blanket with the TV running softly, Flaky curled up, sleepy. Across from her, Flippy was already asleep, making soft purring-snoring sounds. Flaky smiled hazily at her maybe-boyfriend. She wasn't super brave, but she tried. And Flippy loved that she tried. And that was enough for now.

 **LITTLE DID FLAKES KNOW THAT HER BF SNUCK OUT LATER TO MURDER THE ANIMALS IN THE THEATER.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Prepare yourself for more Flippy/Flaky now that this is canon.**


	6. The Rehash Relay

Handy had finally found an awkward position where he could both sip a drink and recline in a hammock, which is why he was so annoyed when Cuddles ran up to him, panting loudly. "What do you want? I'm trying to rest here."

"Giggles told me to tell you to tell Petunia that they aren't friends anymore and that she doesn't want to talk to her ever again?"

Handy got up, startled. "Did she say why?"

Cuddles shrugged. "Nope, just those exact words, actually."

"Well, I, uh, I guess I'll go tell her, then," Handy said awkwardly, stepping backwards.

As he expected, his girlfriend's reaction was less than pleased. "Oh, _did_ she? Well, you can tell Cuddles to tell Giggles that that's more than fine with me, seeing as I don't want to see her ever again!"

Handy sighed. "I'll go tell him."

After making it all the way back to Cuddles' house and back before preparing to finally relax again in the comfort of his own home, Handy nearly growled a bit in anger when he saw Cuddles already waiting outside for him, holding a box full of things which he thrust at the beaver. "Uh, Giggles told me to tell you that these are Petunia's and she doesn't want to keep them."

Handy slapped his paw on his face. Or, well, he tried. It ended up looking like an interpretive dance move. "I'll go and give them to her."

And then, of course, Petunia had to give him another box to bring to Cuddles to give to Giggles of stuff she didn't want to keep. Then Giggles decided to make some jab about Petunia's clean-freak behavior, so Petunia retaliated with something about her not being able to keep a boyfriend for more than a week (Handy conveniently didn't tell Cuddles about that part).

The back-and-forth went on for so long that Handy was beginning to think that by tomorrow, his legs would be in the same shape as his hands. Cuddles didn't look so good either. That was when Handy had his idea. When he arrived on the doorstep of the yellow bunny, he was much more prepared.

"Petunia wants to apologize to Giggles for all the things that happened. She was overreacting."

The look of relief on Cuddles' face was so bright that Handy had to blink a few times. "I'll go tell her that _right now!_ "

"Oh, and hey, could I sit on your couch for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna go and-"

Before he finished his sentence, Cuddles was already halfway down the street. Handy sighed and reclined on the couch. Once Cuddles returned, he felt a bit better. And once Cuddles relayed that Giggles felt just as bad but was too embarrassed to apologize, he felt even better.

A few hours later, Handy decided to ask Petunia what they had been so mad about in the first place.

The blue skunk shrugged. "Honestly, I don't remember. It was something about how we never talk in person anymore."

* * *

 **that's right, they're back! Seeing as I have three other cartoons I've gotta divide my time between, I might not be updating this story QUITE as often, but I still will update whenever the mood strikes me! My goal is to make this a really long collection of feel-good funny shorts that I write for whenever I'm in the mood for Happy Tree Friends. I have two more stories planned for now, so stay tuned!**


	7. A Study in Sugar

**You have no idea how many fun things for this title started with S (sugar, sweet, science, study, Sniffles, snacks…) but I decided to do this. And hey, second fave finally gets a featuring role (Flaky is first fave, Sniffles is second, Flippy is a close third, Handy and Petunia are fourth and fifth respectively. The rest are somewhere else, but honestly I've learned to love every tree friend).**

* * *

Sniffles paced back and forth, occasionally pausing to take a look at the jittery green squirrel sitting in a chair in the middle of his room. "So you're saying all of a sudden, you just stopped tasting sugar?"

Nutty nodded furiously. "I came home, and I wAs going to eat mY after-after breakfast pre-lunch sNack, but it didnt tasTe liKe anything and then I was _sad._ "

Sniffles nodded. "Right. So...that's the first time that happened?"

"WeLl, my after-breakfast pre-pre lunch snack tasTed kinda weiRd but I thOught it was just me."

The anteater jotted some noted on a notepad. "Hmmmm...Nutty, when was the last time you ate something that wasn't candy?"

Nutty put a paw to his chin. "YesteRday for after-lunch pRe-pre-dinner snack I hAd ice creaM."

Sniffles sighed. "That doesn't count. I mean, like actual food."

The green squirrel looked angry. "Candy IS real fOod!"

Sniffles rolled his eyes. "Mhm." He checked his notepad. "It seems like your taste buds are in a state of imbalance. You've been consuming so much sugar that your taste for sweet foods has dulled."

Nutty gasped. "You mean I caNt taste sweetS anymoRe? At ALL?"

Sniffles twitched one ear. "Well, uh, temporarily at least. You're going to have to expand your palate to bring your tastes back to normal."

"You mean, stUff other tHan candY?"

"Yup."

Nutty became panicked. "But-but thAt's all I eaT!"

Sniffles rolled his eyes. "No. Really?"

"Yeah! REally!"

"It was...okay, never mind. Look, we're going to go to the store and get you some food that isn't full of junk and sugar. Okay?"

Nutty looked upset. "Okay."

* * *

They had been in the store for fifteen minutes and Sniffles already wanted to climb out a window. "How about a loaf of bread?"

Nutty stared at the bread with narrowed eyes. He didn't blink for about five minutes before shaking his head. "No. WhAt else is thEre?"

Sniffles threw his paws in the air. "Almost nothing! We've gone through nearly the entire store."

Nutty considered this. "Well, whAt do YOU like to eat?"

Sniffles sucked in a breath. "Let's not go there."

* * *

A few days later, an exhausted Sniffles had finally perfected his sugar substitute candy he had created for his sweet-deprived patient. Carrying a basket of various snacks, he knocked on the front door to Nutty's house only to be greeted with an ear-bursting screech from somewhere inside. Flaky, who happened to walking by, winced. "He's been doing that for days," she informed the anteater. "Flippy and I have been checking in on him a bit but he just sits in a dark room and makes crying noises."

Sniffles winced, deciding to place the candy basket on Nutty's front doorstep. A few minutes later, a tornado came bursting out of the door to shovel the artificial sugar down his gullet.

Sniffles and Flaky watched with a kind of morbid fascination as the green squirrel gobbled the fake candy, then looked up with smears around his snout. "CaN you bring more?"

Lost for words, Sniffles nodded.


End file.
